


烟霞

by Jin375



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, 吴亦凡 - Freeform, 牛鹿 - Freeform, 鹿晗 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jin375/pseuds/Jin375
Summary: 吴亦凡X鹿晗cp 文，送阿苏呀便衣警察吴亦凡X变态作案医生鹿晗，ooc预警，R18，不要上升真人
Relationships: 吴亦凡/鹿晗, 牛鹿 - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	烟霞

【牛鹿】烟霞  
在市中心医院里青年外科大夫鹿晗无疑是最受欢迎的，他为人热情医术高明道德高尚不仅很受医院医生护士的喜欢，在患者中也享有很高的声誉是市中心医院优秀青年大夫。  
然而在暗夜里他却有着不为人知的另一面，不定期地会在晚上谋杀醉酒的壮汉，他很喜欢挑战这种变态的快感，看着身形比自己高大的壮汉缓缓倒下然后再被自己分尸，这样的举动带给他的刺激是白天里好医生形象所带给他的一切不能比拟的。比起白天里受到的追捧他更喜欢在享受晚上暗杀分尸给他带来的快感。光看他的外表让人很难想象他那样瘦削单薄的身形能够独自完成杀人分尸。  
每次杀完人以后，他收拾完现场，看着已经发生过的这一切，感觉自己战胜了心中的恐惧，仿佛童年那个被醉酒父亲殴打的小孩不再会哭泣。  
他蹲在角落里蜷缩成一团抱住自己。  
吴亦凡在这片区当便衣已经三年了，可是三年了除了告破一桩毒品贩卖案件以外其他并没有什么拿的出手的功绩，但是最近连续六个月每个月都发生的谋杀分尸案引起了他的注意，如果告破这件案子的话那自己一定可以被记一等功。  
被谋杀的人都有一个特点就是身形比较高壮不修边幅，失踪前人缘也不算好，都喜欢喝酒，他把这些信息整理以后依然琢磨不出个所以然来，看样子杀手并不像是随意谋杀，但是这些被杀者之间并没有很多共同的信息，那么会不会是谋杀者之间的一些相似之处吸引了他?难道是醉酒?  
吴亦凡琢磨了最近的暗杀地点之后，选择了三处地方想要蹲一下，为了引这个杀手上钩他去买了一套穿起来显得自己更壮硕一点的假体衣，顺便打扮的邋遢一点，其实他并不喜欢喝酒，只好往身上喷了点二锅头，他在一处游走着在夜色中像一个醉鬼一样。  
但是在这时候鹿晗其实已经完成一桩谋杀了，但他从废弃车库出来的时候，撞上了吴亦凡……  
那天晚上为了制服那个醉汉费了一番波折，等到干完这些已经有些筋疲力尽了，可是没想到竟然又撞上了一个，他不想折腾也不想做没把握的事，他只想回去好好休息一下，但是他不能让这个人往前走。  
吴亦凡凭借多年从警的经验觉察到眼前的这个人没那么简单，但是这个人又给自己一种熟悉的感觉，他说不上来为什么，眼前的这个人似乎对他很重要。  
鹿晗假意撞了他一下，但没想到却被吴亦凡拉进了怀里，他有些奇怪，眼前这个人明明身上散发着酒味但是他的气息还是那么干净甚至带着些凛冽，这不应该是这种人应该有的气息。  
不知道为什么吴亦凡觉得眼前这个人在他怀中挣扎他突然觉得好像心上有某处被刺破，有些东西在溢出来，他觉得自己的下身好像硬了，在这种时候这种地方还和一个很可能有嫌疑的人。但是对方似乎也有这种意思?  
其实这只是因为鹿晗比较累，突然被人拉入怀里虽然充满了酒气但是莫名有一种让人放松的感觉，在黑暗中他看着这个人的眼睛，他觉得这种眼神似乎在哪里见过。  
鹿晗衣服被拉开，在夏夜里吹过的风拂过他的肌肤，这时候，疲劳让他不愿意再去思考一些其他的问题，他随着这个人的手在自己身上游走，紧接着裤子也被解开，他感觉自己那处似乎被人握着，他身体挺动了一下，这在对方看来更像是主动迎合自己，很快吴亦凡进入了鹿晗体内，温热的感觉让他忘却了自己所来的初衷，就这样在夜色的颠簸中他们度过了奇异的一晚，在攀上高峰的时候，吴亦凡隐隐听到怀中人喊了一声“老吴。”“嗯?”这个熟悉的声音，似乎像他十多岁时候的一个邻家少年，“晗晗?”怀中人嗯了一下然后就睡过去了。  
吴亦凡也不知道自己是怎么把他带回自己家的。  
第二天一早警局来电话让他去一趟，果然上面还是将鹿晗列为了怀疑对象，但是问及他昨晚在哪里的时候，吴亦凡稍微有点不好意思，他告诉警局昨晚自己和他在一起。警局告诉他最近工作认真点不要暴露以后就打发他走了，回去的路上他还在想，那个人是年少时的他吗？


End file.
